This invention relates to functional polymers and functional protected thiol compounds, methods of preparation and use.
Functionalization of polymers having pendant vinyl groups using thiol-ene coupling is a powerful and versatile method to prepare well-defined polymeric materials with tailored properties. However, commercially available mercaptans are limited to a select few functional groups. Methods of preparing polymers having a variety of functional groups are needed.